


Why Don't You Do Right?

by LustfulDragon13



Category: NJPW, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustfulDragon13/pseuds/LustfulDragon13
Summary: Song: Why Don't You Do Right? by Jessica Rabbit





	Why Don't You Do Right?

“You had plenty money in 1922  
You let other women make a fool of you.  
Why don’t you do right,  
Like some other men do?  
Get out of here,  
Get me some money too.”  
Third P.O.V.:  
The Elite are a group of gangsters mean but not over the top. The group is made up of two brothers and their leader. Nick and Matt are both married. Kenny, the leader, sadly is not married; although he is desperately looking. Kenny believes in love, though being a gangster it’s hard to find someone who’d stay, he looks hard for his one in the ladies they seem to come across. He’s had so far no luck. Close to giving up and dying alone, Nick, Matt, and their wives take him to a speakeasy to listen to some live music. By the time the group enters, the band is on their last song. The woman singing smiles and announces the last song.  
“You’re sittin’ down wondering what it’s all about.  
If you ain’t got no money they will, put you put.  
Why don’t you do right,  
Like some other men do?  
Get out of here,  
Get me some money too.”  
Kenny’s P.O.V.:  
We are seated in the middle of the , so we have a good view of the band. I glance up from my conversation with Matt and am soon enraptured by the beautiful singing temptress in the tight red dress up on the stage. She is beautiful with (Y/H/C) and what looks like (Y/E/C). I feel almost like Cupid’s arrow finally hit home. She glides across the stage and one of the men by the stage help her to the floor. She glides around the tables singing and interacting with the lonely men and I feel a knot of jealousy forming in my gut. Her eyes lift and meet mine and I freeze. A slow serene smile graces her face and she walks towards me.  
“Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,  
You wouldn’t be a wandering now from door to door.  
Why don’t you do right,  
Like some other men do?  
Get out of here,  
Get me some money too.”  
Your P.O.V.:  
I’m currently singing with the band at Charlie’s. I soon finish a song and annouce the next one and get a few cheers from the regulars. The band begins the tune and I listen waiting for my cue. The door opens and I glance at the door. A group of five, two women and three men, enter. The men I easily recognize from the wanted posters as The Elite. The women with them must be the the wives of the brothers, and the third, alone, must be the leader; Kenny Omega. I shudder gently and unnoticed. He’s even more gorgeous in person. I start singing and closely watch Kenny as he converses with his friends. I carefully make my way over to the side of the stage, the floor length red dress and heels are hard to move in, where my friend Marty is. I hold my hand out to Marty and he helps me off stage and I begin to make my way across the floor singing to the lonely single regulars and then I look up and see Kenny’s blue/green/grey eyes. I smile and make my way towards his table while finishing the song and I sing the last note while searing myself on his lap. I stare into his eyes and Marty comes over and escorts me backstage. The brothers and their wives are gesturing for Kenny to follow me but when he gets up and close to backstage, Marty blocks him and I blow a kiss and wink before disappearing.  
“Get out of here,  
Get me some money too.” (Repeat three times)  
Why Don’t you do right,  
Like some other men,  
Do….“

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Why Don't You Do Right? by Jessica Rabbit


End file.
